Past and Ice
“Past and Ice” ''' is the second episode in Season 14: Digiverse and the 47th episode overall in Golden Master46’s Series- also the 145th episode in the Prime Ninjago Series. It airs in the US on February 1, 2020 / It airs in Ukraine on February 5, 2020 / and it airs in Canada on January 31, 2020 - with it also airing in tvnz on January 15, 2020 and the Cartoon Network app on January 29, 2020. '''Synopsis After splitting up to find the Key-Tanas, Zack and Nat find the Ice Key-Tana and are in big trouble but luckily they meet someone that could help. Meanwhile, Kian and Conner look back into the past. Episode *The ShuriCopter lands in the Digital Wailing Alps* Zack “I never thought I would come back to this place..” Natalie “Remember it’s not real!” Zack “Yeah your right, it’s not real.” *Nat looks at a Sword in the distance* Natalie “Is that the Ice Key-Tana over there?” Zack “I don’t know, let’s go have a look!” *They would run over to it* Zack “It is!” Natalie “Well grab it!” *Zack would catch an arrow* Zack “Where did this arrow come from?” Richie “Intruder! Oh wait...NINJA ALERT!” *many Red Visors come out* RED VISORS “NINJA ALERT, NINJA ALERT!” *Zack grabs the Key-Tana and calls his vehicle, they would go on to it* Richie “They are getting away!” General Hauser “Don’t let them get away!” *A Red Visor would shoot a zip line arrow and ride it to the ShurCopter* General Hauser “Go get them Delta!” *Delta would jump into the ShuriCopter and close the doors* Natalie “Trying to sneak in?” Delta “Actually....” *Delta takes off his mask* Devon “My true name is Devon, I was given the name Delta while I was recruited by the Neo Vipers. I had to choose to join the team so my sister and mother would be safe..” Natalie “Well I guess you made the right choice - how old are you?” Devon “I’m sixteen years old.” Natalie “Oh!” Devon “Ever since your team popped up in Ninjago City, back four years ago, I wanted to be like you and the rest of the ninja, but...I don’t know if I can..” Natalie “How about I give you a chance!” Devon “You...you really would!” Natalie “Yeah!” *Devon would hug Natalie* Devon “Thank you so much!” Natalie “Your welcome!” The Camera Would Point To Kian and Conner Kian “It’s been four hours and still nothing!” Conner “Well we might have to wait...” Kian “Yeah..” Conner “You have been acting really tough after we met those other ninja from the other earths...” Kian “It’s just that...I miss them....I don’t feel really whole..like I feel that there is a blank spot...and...that I-I need to see them..” Conner “Like you said, ‘Ninja never quit!’.” Kian “Yeah, Ninja never quit...” *Flashback to “Ninja Assembly (Part 1)”* *a portal opens on Ninjago Earth-73* Kian “That same portal!” Cole (Earth 101) “Hi guys.” Jay (Earth 101) “Uhh, who are you?” Kian “I’m Kian, that’s Conner, Natalie, Jack, Zack, plus Logan and Haru. We know you are here because of the crisis with Orion and the Dimension Hopper!” Kai (Earth 101) “Uhh who is Orion?” Kian “He is a villain from Earth 213, and sadly his Earth has recently fallen. He is related to the Dimension Hopper in some way and thats why they are jumping through realms.” Kai (Earth 101) “We have only seen the Dimension Hopper, not Orion?” Haru “They are also trying to destroy all Earth's but first they are looking for information on the Earth's without being seen. Fortunately they are failing at that... For now. They haven't tried to attack yet. *the flashback ends* Conner “Well I know we will see them again, I feel it!” Category:Episodes Category:Golden Master's Series Category:Golden Master's Series Episodes